Chapter 109
September 4th: Part 8 (9月4日(8), Kugatsu Yokka (8)) is the 109th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua realizes that someone has created more buildings to cover the Phantom Troupe's tracks due to the change in location of certain objects. Killua contacts Kurapika (who is now in disguise) and is told that it's probably the ability of a Conjurer. This gives them proof that the Troupe is still in the area. Killua says there will be too many blind spots if he walked through it and all he can see are ruins from a distance. Killua says his heart is racing and he wouldn't know what to do if he heard their voices. This gives Kurapika an idea and tells Killua he'll call him back. Kurapika calls Melody and asks how things are with Neon. Back at the hideout, the Troupe pulls together all the information on the "Chain Dude" and decide to check the Hunter Website. From the information gained from Uvogin, they check Neon's bodyguard list in hope of it being updated. She has seven bodyguards making Franklin says her father must really love her, but Feitan thinks otherwise and that he's more worried about her ability. After Pakunoda says she's probably in Yorknew City for the auction, Chrollo realizes that they could have tracked the "Chain Dude" sooner. Chrollo knows that she is a body parts collector, which makes Shalnark remember the Scarlet Eyes. This must've been the reason the "Chain User" chose to guard her. Kortopi confirms that he made a copy of the Scarlet Eyes. Chrollo asks if Kortopi can locate the eyes right then; Kortopi affirms that he can, as long as he is touching the original. After touching it and scanning, he says that the fake ones are approximately 2,500 meters away in the direction which he's pointing. Nobunaga, taking notice, prepares himself. Since Kortopi made the copies the previous day, they'll need to leave immediately since the effects of his En will fade in a few hours. Chrollo gets a map and finds their location: Hotel Beitacle. Nobunaga asks if he can be the one to go and Chrollo answers yes, as long as he and a few other members go as well. Back at the hotel, Squala is reading a paper, when there's a knock at the door. It's room service and Squala tells him to leave it at the door. He has his dogs retrieve it. After getting food for his dogs, Squala starts talking about how he's going to quit this job as it's become too stressful but still wants to stay in touch with Eliza. Killua, still at the hideout looking around, is called by Melody who is at the building across from him. She asks him to whisper a simple order to her, which he does. Killua realizes that the ability will be useful. The Phantom Troupe begins to leave the building that they were hidden in. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_109 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc